


Dude (Looks Like a Lady)

by MrsNefretEmerson



Series: Selections from the Spy Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNefretEmerson/pseuds/MrsNefretEmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is asked to pick his super secret spy name. Complications ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude (Looks Like a Lady)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter nor am I Steven Tyler. Their works of genius are all theirs.

“Welcome to MI6 Lucius Malfoy. To better protect your identity, we recommend choosing a code name. Do you have any ideas?”

 

“Diana Prince,” he answered promptly.

 

“Let me rephrase. An appropriate name.”

 

“And what, pray tell, is wrong with Diana? She’s fierce, intelligent, a strike against the patriarchy, and a rare example of an interesting female character.”

 

“Precisely!”

 

“My dear man, if you continue to insult my fiance, the consequences will be dire.”

 

“She’s Wonder Woman?”

 

“She’s a woman and deadly. And I can be both too, if I so choose. I've certainly got the hair for it.”


End file.
